


Remembering

by studioghoul



Series: Remembering [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's POV, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Memories, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studioghoul/pseuds/studioghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“People are gonna die, Buck. I can’t let that happen.” The asset is not supposed to remember. The asset should only obey. But he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll write a sequel to this eventually.....
> 
> murdockmatthew on tumblr made this (http://ronantheaccuser.co.vu/post/84499607612/what-if-right-before-bucky-walked-away-in-this) post and sent it in to me when i was asking for requests!

He remembers.

“People are gonna die, Buck. I can’t let that happen.”  
The asset is not supposed to remember.  
The asset should only obey.  
But he remembers.  
But… The Mission.  
“Please don’t make me do this.”  
The Mission’s voice breaks when he speaks this time.  
The asset does not falter.

 

☆

 

He remembers.

“Drop it!” The Missions commands.  
The Mission’s face is very upset.  
Why does this bother the asset?  
“Drop it!” He commands again, before snapping the asset’s flesh arm.  
The asset screams.  
The asset cannot breathe.  
The asset loses consciousness.

Some time while the asset was rebooting The Mission acquired the chip and started making his way back up to the controls.

_The Mission must be taken out_ that little voice in the back of his mind reminds him.

The asset aims, fires.  
Hits The Mission in the thigh.  
The asset aims again. Fires.  
This time the bullet hits The Mission in his right shoulder.  
The asset fires again.  
This bullet goes right into The Mission’s mid-section.

The asset smiles a sour smile.

_But I knew him._

The same voice from the back of his mind pipes up, _the asset only obeys._

 

☆

 

The Mission somehow still carries through his own mission.  
The asset knows this because he can feel the hellicarrier change targets.  
Suddenly there are things falling.  
A support-beam lands itself on top of him.  
Crushing him.  
He screams.  
He forgets to remember.  
He’s being crushed.

He can hear movement nearby,

Surely The Mission isn’t still alive?

He spots the man.

He wonders when he started referring to The Mission differently.

_You remember._ Another distant voice in the back of his mind pipes up.

It sounds **ecstatic**. Relieved, even.

The other voice reminds again, _the asset obeys._

He continues to struggle free.  
The Missions is coming to help.  
Mission Assist. He thinks.  
He’s actually terrified.  
He did not complete his mission.  
The Mission is saving him.

_He remembers._

The Mission lifts the support beam,  
The asset can slip free.  
The asset feels anger.

 

 

☆

 

 

“You know me.”

The asset’s anger flares, “No I don’t!” He shouts, swinging his left arm, knocking The Mission down.

The Mission stands back up.  
He speaks again.  
“Bucky.” He breathes. “You’ve known me your whole life.  
Confusion flashes across the asset’s face.

_“Who the hell is Bucky?”_

He swings again, hitting The Mission in the face, knocking him to the floor again.  
The Mission stands again.  
“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.” He says each word individually.  
The asset screams, “Shut up!” and knocks The Mission down once more.  
The Mission stands again, stumbling.  
He pulls the cowl off his head.

_You remember._

_Please remember._

Another feeling flashes across the asset’s face.

Sadness?

Fear?

Both?

The Mission speaks again.  
“I’m not gonna fight you.”  
The Mission drops his shield.  
The shield falls to the river below.  
“You’re my friend.”

The asset runs at The Mission, tackling him to the ground.

The asset speaks, gruffly.  
“You’re my mission.”  
He says, before punching The Mission.  
He doesn’t stop punching The Mission.  
He’s yelling now.

“You’re.”

“My.”

“Mission.”

He fist is raised to land another punch when The Mission speaks up again.

“Then finish it,” The Mission mumbles.

“Because I’m with ya ‘til the end of the line.”

The soldier’s eyes widen in recognition.

_HE REMEMBERS._

_Steven Grant Rogers._  
Steve.  
Stevie.  
Pain in the ass.  
“I thought you were smaller.”  
“Til the end of the line, pal.”

Tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

HE REMEMBERS.  
He is not the asset.  
Not a weapon.  
He is a person.  
James Buchanan Barnes.

The rest of the hellicarrier begins to fall.

Pieces fall from above and crush the ground below them.

Steve falls.

 

_Oh god, falling._

 

☆

 

He shakes his head.  
He dives down into the water below after Steve.

He has to save Steve.  
Thankful for the bright colours of the suit, he finds him.  
He drags him out.  
Drags him to shore.  
He watches to make sure he’s going to be alright.

Steve coughs up water, stirring a bit.

Satisfied, He stands.

He doesn’t want to go but he knows he has to.

Another memory surfaces.

He says it aloud,  
Hoping,  
Praying,  
Steve can here him.  
“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”  
And he means it just as much as he did in 1943.

_“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”_

He smiles at the memory.  
He leaves Steve on that river bank.  
He walks away.


End file.
